Arkena
by NotAMorningGirl
Summary: REUPLOAD FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT. Isabella is from a coven of vampires who remain hidden deep in one of Earth's caves. She is a Draíochta vampire and is hunted by Distinct vampires. Only one original vampire remains. What happens when the Original and Isabella meet? Can she really be mated to the Original vampire? CANON, OOC, HEA
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

**A/N- This was my first complete story on my old account-Misunderstoodbeauty10. It was deleted so I had my friend upload it to her account-Unknown Beauty. I have decided to upload it here with a few editing changes. Enjoy the story again if you read it first time or enjoy it if it is new to you!**

* * *

The tunnels of my World are dim. The stone walls that range from the ground to the ceiling are cloaked in near complete darkness as we need no lights to see. That doesn't stop some from our secret World from lighting up the walls with candles which litter the space, providing an orange glow of light. With ease I slide through the cave's intricate tunnels, dug out thousands of years before my birth by the founders of our World. My speed doesn't falter as I run faster than any human could imagine, the pace I set is sickeningly inhuman. I know my way around the place better than most and find myself thinking of the ancestors who created Arkena, one of which being my father Carlisle and mother Esme. The tunnels I run in are their own creations, much like myself. They with a few others dug these tunnels with their bare hands amongst a war.

You see I am not only a vampire but I am a different breed of vampire far from the Distinct vampires who are most common on Earth. We have one sole creator, an original vampire who created all vampires. He will not be named, but he started to notice differences between some vampires. Of what I am aware there are three types of vampires; Original, Distinct and Draíochta. I am a Draíochta vampire, which means we remain hidden, as we are distinctively different and are often hunted by other vampires. Other vampires hunt my kind because we feed from other vampires. We did not choose this but it is how we live and don't kill other vampires which many Distinct vampires assume. Most of the vampires that exist on Earth are Distinct vampires who often struggle to contain their thirst. The Original only associates with his brothers, two Distinct vampires who he turned himself after his human life ended. They were his brothers in his human life and are still his brothers to this day.

Arkena is a paradise, created by my vampire ancestors to protect our brand of vampire from the cruel and deceptive world. I finally descend upon the main hall of Arkena, a place where the elders of the coven and council members spend most of the time, insuring our World remains a secret and hidden from Distinct vampires. I push open the wooden door of the main hall, it creaks with old age. With confidence and dignity, I hold my head high and stride across the room, a few vampires bow to me as I am the daughter of the coven's leader but I care not for formalities. I don't consider myself a princess or noble person. I train as a warrior and study the old wars. I am a soldier of Arkena no matter who my father is.

I watch the council sat in front of me in high chairs laced with gold. I bow in front of them, it is the correct custom as many are the ancestors of the coven. I respect them with all my being. My gaze falls upon the leader of our coven, my father Carlisle. I lower my head.

"Father you summoned me," I speak with respect through my sharp strong teeth which extract surprisingly. My fangs are long and sit well below my lower lip, a sign of my old age of nine hundred years. I am aware of the severity of the situation but I do not mean to come off as rude. I know exactly what this is about and I cannot help but lose some control. With some mumbled words, I regain composure and my fangs slid back into my gum.

"As you know my dear daughter and your sister Alice has been desperate to explore the outside world in search of her one true mate," Carlisle murmurs in haste as if he is ashamed of his own daughter.

"I have heard of this father," I mutter as I watch my sister from the corner of my bright, vibrant eyes. I do not agree with her willingness to leave Arkena to find a mate. It is too dangerous, does the death of our mother not play in her mind?

"I have considered your sister's request along with the council and we have decided that she can leave for three days in search of her mate after her feed with you tonight," Carlisle tells me in his loud voice as he raises his head to some spectators of the coven

I clench my fists at my father's decision but bow my head none the less. How can he let her leave? His own wife, his mate and only love on this planet left this cave for her whims and dreams and never came back. I cannot argue with my father, I renounced my right to do so when I renounced the throne of Arkena, I am not a royal in my eyes though many call me so. I am a soldier, I chose this path and that means the council's word is final. The bitterness is distasteful. Alice is to become Queen if Carlisle ever steps down or is killed. If she finds a mate it is probable it will be a Distinct vampire, the vampires who every member of this coven hate and would die trying to kill one. I hope my disgust is not evident. My fangs make a reappearance but by then, I am already out of the main hall and making my way through the tunnels. Anger seethes through my being, boiling my blood.

"Isabella!" Alice calls out in the darkness behind me in her child like voice as she grabs my hand and makes me stop. I shrug my hand from hers but do not continue to run, I walk and meet her pace. I knew where we had to go. We walk in silence to my chambers, I need to feed and Alice is the only one I can feed from. Draíochta vampires feed from their mates or willing vampires. A mate's blood makes us strong, any others will sustain us but makes us weaker than others. Alice has been my feeding partner since I was born. We reach my room, I push open the door nearly breaking it off the hinges. My self-control is better than I expected.

"Isabella I beg of you to understand my situation. I am decades older than you are and I am yet to find my mate. I feel no bond with any males in the coven so I need to find my mate elsewhere," Alice pleads, her large eyes threatening the breach of tears. I can never bear my sister crying. I pull her into a hug but she cries anyway. Blood drenches my leather armour. Most vampires cannot cry but Draíochta vampires cry blood, it is an unusual phenomenon.

She stops after a few minutes, I sigh before kissing her forehead. I need to change out of the leather armour and into my feeding dress. She pulls away from me and sits on my bed. I change into my white feeding dress with haste and tie my hair in a long thick braid to make sure I don't get any blood on it. My mahogany waves of thick hair cover my shoulders and lay around my waist. I drape the braid around my neck to keep it out the way. Alice remains silent and wipes furiously at her blood-stained cheeks.

"What if something happens to you? We do not know the dangers of the outside world. What if a hunter attacked you? What if the Original knew of your extraordinary powers?" I plead, half growling. I reveal my teeth, my fangs in full show.

Alice ignores my pleas at first and changes into her red feeding dress before I take my seat across from her.

"Nothing will happen to me Isabella. I can look after myself," Alice sighs, her eyes look tired. She takes a dagger and digs it into her forearm before she hovers her arm above a goblet. My velvety purple coloured eyes glow darker in shade as my mouth becomes dry as I watch the blood flow into the goblet. As Alice and I had not found or mate we feed off each other. This is traditional in our coven but I know Alice yearns for a mate who she could feed off and devote herself to completely. She dreams of a man who could look after her and protect her from the dangerous society outside of the cave.

Alice's skin heals all too quickly as she passes the full goblet to me. I take it and gulp as much as I could. I feel starved and the thick blood that races down my throat replenishes my aching insides. I breathe in quickly after the rush of the blood before I finally calm enough to stare at my beautiful sister.

"I am not pleased with your decision but I know how much you want to find your one true mate. I will allow you to go but please return as fast as you can," I murmur stubbornly as I pull the sleeve of my feeding dress up to my elbow and dig the dagger into my arm. I watch as Alice's eyes turn into a dark glow of purple as she eagerly awaits her feed. I bleed as much as I can into another goblet for Alice before my arm heals in front of my eyes.

Alice is a slower feeder than I am. She relishes the taste of blood and often takes a long time to finish the goblet of my blood. She wipes the blood off her lips before she hugs me tight in her tiny arms.

"I love you Isabella," Alice thanks quietly.

"Don't make me regret it Alice," I mumble quietly before I stand and walk into my chamber's wash room to change out of my feeding dress and into ordinary clothing. I wear a pair of leather skinned shorts and a cotton top which is a light brown colour. Today I did not need to wear my warrior armour. I look at my reflection in the dimmed room before I escort my sister to the door of the cave.

It takes us a while to reach it, even when we run full speed. Ten members of our guard will escort Alice in her journey and protect her in case of an ambush from Distinct vampires. I growl at the very idea.

"Make sure to look after my sister," I order sternly to the guard of vampires. I am their superior and they nod and bow to me. I tell them to rise. I knew the guard are talented, each besotted with an extraordinary gift of attack or defence. I could see Alice's wide bright smile in the dim light of the cave before I step into the shadows. I did not care much for the outside of the world. My kind was hunted to near distinction by other vampires and I would not let that happen again.

Alice pulls open the heavily bolted door of the cave which emits a large shard of daylight, into the cave near my unfamiliar eyes. I jump back into a nearby wall into the shadows as my sister walks out of Arkena into an unfamiliar world without me


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

It has been twenty-five hours, six minutes and eight seconds since Alice left the safety of Arkena. The tranquillity and sensuality of Arkena comforts me but I cannot deny that my thirst is strong and threatening to break me. My throat feels like sandpaper, my eyes are no longer a bright purple but some wicked distortion of black. No matter how much I try, I cannot get Alice out of my head. She is fifty years older than I am but we are as close as siblings can be. We have fed off each other throughout my years since the beginning of my existence. If I give into temptation and feed off anyone apart from Alice, it will break tradition in my coven that has existed for thousands of years. I stick to the shadows and lean against a stony wall. I envy the couples who roam through our world with their mate who they can share their life and blood with as long as they exist.

Apart from the immense hunger that threatens to break me, I feel numb for the first time in my life as I move to a spot in the main hall of my world. Draíochta vampires are rumoured to be magical and I sometimes agree. Hundreds of gifted vampires surround me as I stand with my arms tight over my chest. The hunger is taking over but I can fight it. I block everyone in the room with my mental shield. It is a brilliant gift but it isn't automatically locked in all the time. I need to put it up around myself or others if I want it to work. Most of the time in Arkena, I keep it down unless I feel the need to keep my thoughts to myself. No one here will threaten me, they are my father's people and understand my skill and my warrior training. No one would get close to me. As well as my mental shield, I have a physical shield which propels and repels anyone who comes close to it. I can only describe it like a giant bubble surrounding me. I am yet to master it to stretch and move at will. For now it covers me with enough room for a few others if I let them in. The same rules apply to my physical shield, it is not automatic, I need to manually put it up if I feel threatened but as of yet, I have never put it up in Arkena except for training sessions.

Draíochta vampires are known for their calm natures and extraordinary abilities compared to Distinct vampires whom are monsters and can hardly contain their enormous thirst. I spot my father looking at me with his bluish purple eyes but once he notices that I know he is staring, he looks away and speaks in hurried whispers to his trusted council members. I am rigid like a board, not willing to breathe in the scents of my people. I can not lose control.

A heavy scent of blood attacks my senses, forcing me to finally breathe. I struggle to keep stance of where I reside. My fists clench with cracks which will heal soon enough. No one seems to notice so I rush quickly but not too quickly to arise suspicion out of the hall into the tunnels. I cling to the walls as I slide through them but I soon find myself at the source of the blood. I hide in the shadows and stop breathing. My throat burns with a vengeance, my fangs slide through my gums. I am a dangerous predator but one with good self-control. Through the crack of the door, I see a male and female who are obviously mates. They are in bed, the male holds the female to his bare chest, urging her to continue feeding from him. He groans in ecstasy, the female's teeth skim along the bite mark, her tongue laps up any spilled blood.

Time slows as the female, satisfied with her feed, offers herself and blood in return. My teeth ache for contact, my throat begs for relief that can only be satisfied by blood and lots of it. My self-control teeters toward the edge but in a quick moment, I push myself back about a hundred feet into a nearby wall. My hands crush some of the stone I cling to. Shame radiates throughout my body. I am tempted to drain innocent vampires of my father's coven, my own people. The thought sickens me.

With my dry and aching throat, I retreat to my chamber and bolt the door. I exhale deeply, breathing in my own scent and scents of my room. I pace at an inhuman pace determined not to give into the blood's temptation. I feel weak, starving if I push it. I lean against the wall and stare at my crystal clear reflection. I barely recognise myself. My eyes are now the darkest shade of black, my fangs look longer than usual, they are far from their original places of inside my gums. My pale pink lips are dry and plump whereas large dark circles lie under my charcoal eyes. My hair is an odd shade of brown, with specks of red in it. It is not tied up and sits at my waist.

Ever since I was a new-born, I always feed more often than most vampires. Most Draíochta vampires feed once a week whereas I feel the need to feed every day maybe even every two days. Without Alice here to feed me, I need to seal myself from the rest of my World and the vampires in it for their own safety. I am powerful, much more powerful than most here. I know people are intimidated which I don't want but I cannot blame them. My mental shield gives me a huge advantage against any opponent. I would never hurt anyone in my coven on purpose, I have morals and I know better than that. I kill threats to my people who stumble across our World.

I remain in my chamber for another day, in a locked position in the corner of my room. My arms are clenched around my knees and my head rests upon them. I try to remain still and calm thinking of my mother and her super restraint. Inside me grows a fire, a hunger for what I crave most. I knew I could drain everyone in Arkena but that was never an option. I knew the consequences of feeding off someone who was not my mate or sister. If I fed off someone's mate, I would be executed, no matter who I am or who my father is. Blood is my drug and most basic need and I need my fix.

A soft knock interrupts my thinking. Murderous thoughts escape my mind. I know the scent, it is Jane, my father's right hand girl. I stand slowly, trying to fix myself and posture. I approach the door but don't open it.

"What is it Jane?" I ask as politely as I can considering the circumstances.

"Your father needs you urgently," Jane urges as she backs away from the outside of the door.

I did not particularly like Jane who often tries to use her gift of mental attack against me as a joke but I know from the tone of her voice my father needed me.

"Go ahead I will be there shortly," I voice from the other side of the door and flinch at the deep burning in my throat. I don't waste time. I fling on my warrior uniform, cotton trousers are covered by a short leather skirt. My body is covered in a golden armour with my father's initials scribbled upon my chest. I pull on my boots and tie my hair up in a tight pony tail.

Once I hear Jane leave, I open the door and rush to the main hall. I waste no time in walking slow and respectfully to the council. I bow in front of them, the six council leaders including Carlisle my father, my armour clinking in the process.

"Isabella I have some bad news," my father sighs slowly, not meeting my eyes. Alarm bells ring, the air in my chest rushes out in a sudden whoosh. The pain of my throat is soon replaced with the pain in my heart.

"Alice," I seethe out angrily. It wasn't a question, I knew something happened.

A flood of emotions course through my stone body as rapid as a human's fragile heart. I growl loudly, caring no longer for formalities.

"She has been taken by a brother of the Original," my father Carlisle adds in.

I feel my eyes widen and my icy blood boils beneath my irritated skin. The chances are slim for getting Alice back. No being in this World could beat the Original. He was all of our creators, he knew all the powers we had and of course has more strength in him. No one comes out alive when it comes to him.

"The Original," I breathe quietly.

The council nods. A crowd of vampires gather in the hall and gasp at the news. Draíochta vampires have not heard of the Original or even encountered him for at least a thousand years. One female fell into her mate's arms with fear at the thought of the Original. From the legends, it is known he can kill powerful vampires without moving. He is known for his brutal murders and blood lust throughout the centuries.

I stare at the guards in annoyance, "I am going to retrieve my sister as you are all weak and cowardly. I will be going alone," I mutter.

"Isabella that is a suicide mission," my father growls out as he stood from his seat.

I glare at him with disgust pointing to his initials on my chest. I am head of our guard and direct descendant of him. I have power and he cannot deny it.

"You let her go and I am going to get her back alone," I growl coldly. He stares at me for a long time but eventually sits down. I am his best choice for getting Alice back and he knows it. As much as I respect the guard, they will just slow me down and distract me with their blood.

I turn quickly and run for thirty minutes to reach the exit of Arkena. I have never been in the outside world but I knew of the dangers. At this moment in time, I did not care. I cannot control my rage and thirst, which makes the situation of my sister's kidnapping even worse. I push open the bolted doors and gasp at the brightness of daylight. I bolt the door and take off running.

I will find Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

I breathe in the unfamiliar fresh air of the Earth. It tastes like salt and grass. I run with only my instincts guiding me across the new and foreign land following the faint but distinct trace of Alice's scent. It grew fainter as I cross more and more land but it lingers in some places. My senses are nearly overwhelmed with all the new sounds, smells and sights. None of this outside World is known to me, only a few scents are known like wood which is present in the many trees I encounter. You would think me living to over nine hundred years old would mean I knew most of the scents of the World but that is not correct.

Flying creatures roam the hazy blue sky above me, tiny life forms roam the fresh blades of grass below me. All of these new senses are sickening. Information and records of all the creatures and living things I encounter register in my brain. I search the thickly coated area of land around me. The land is covered in trees that stand crooked and bend in the most obscure positions. My thirst never dulls as I slow to thoroughly trace Alice's scent. Throughout the journey I keep my mental and physical shields up. Long story short, no one can explore my mind and its thoughts or attack me with a mental ability. It also means that no one can come near me, they will simply bounce off my shield into the surrounding area. The physical shield can deflect anyone, no matter their age or strength. It is a shame I have not mastered the art of stretching it to cover a huge crowd of people like my mental shield. Five could probably sit under my physical shield and that is pushing it. It prefers just to cling its weird bubble over me, clinging as close as it can to my flesh.

I continue running, shunning the weakness I feel from hunger. It feels like I have crossed two Worlds already when I find Alice's scent is no longer present. I punch the ground below me in frustration, causing a hole to appear in the grass and mud. I sit there for some time with only my anger until I finally breathe in again. The scent hits me like a bulldozer, I would recognise it anywhere. It is near the large expanse of water, like a lake. There in the shallow depths of the lake lies one of the guards sent to accompany Alice on her journey to find a mate. I run to him, it is David, one of my close guardsman, a man who I have trained with countless times before. David is very powerful, he controls the Earth's elements but it seems his power did nothing to help him when ambushed by the Original's brothers and perhaps the Original himself. His pale purple eyes look up at me, him hissing in pain as I pull him from the water lying his head on my legs. His armour is crumbled by his feet, his chest bares teeth marks showing me a glimpse of his horrendous attack and scarring.

I smell the venom rushing through his veins. I cannot imagine the pain he is in. Pain rushes through my chest, a dry sob rakes through my throat. He is the closest thing I have to a brother and now after three hundred years of friendship, he lays dying on me.

"David what happened?" I plead quietly, holding his hand in-between my hands. I try to remain calm to reassure him he is going to be okay which I of course know is a lie. He convulses in my arms, blood splutters from his lips on to my face. I dare not breathe.

David grabs my arm with the little strength he has left.

"Isabella return to Arkena before you too are taken," he pleads in a hoarse voice, I smell the venom becoming stronger.

I shake my head immediately.

"What happened?" I beg quietly, my voice low with anger. I smell the venom spreading rapidly in David's veins and I know it will soon kill him. His blood drove my insides crazy and urges me to feed on him.

"Two Distinct vampires who are brothers of the Original ambushed us," David groans quietly as his body shakes in pain and his grip on my hand tightens. Another sob threatens to leave me.

"Where is the rest of the guard?" I ask knowing he did not have much time left. I would not let him see my in a state of sadness. It is the least I can do.

"All are dead. It took less than a minute. Alice is with the Original and his brother" he croaks out quietly. More blood splutters from his mouth on to me but I ignore it.

"Alice was taken," I murmur to reassure myself. My body is numb and only an insane thirst rushes through my body.

"Isabella I cannot be sure but I think she is the mate of one of the brothers," David mutters at the severity of the claim.

"Alice's mate is the brother of the Original vampire," I seethe angrily as I hold David up in my arms. His head now rests above my heart.

"Isabella I beg of you, return to Arkena, it will be the only place where you can be safe. You cannot do this alone," he urges, the pain in his eyes is evident.

My black eyes shimmer in the light, my thirst growing. I clench my fists.

David exhales for the last time before the venom has spread throughout his body. He was an old friend, like my brother and it is hard to accept his death. I kiss his cheek slowly.

"We will meet one day after this life is over for me," I promise before I ran as fast as I could from his blood. I could not feed off him. I would not be able to forgive myself.

The whole guard is destroyed. I trained them all and now they lay dead in water. The anger rages within me. As the day went on, I feel my body become weaker, my pace slows. The light in the sky soon dims and another lighter one takes its place. The sky is as black as my eyes with spots of gold that seem to light up the sky.

I breathe in aware of a scent but it is not a vampire or a human. It is a rather large creature on four legs who relishes the grass around us. I stalk it quietly and listen to its heart and pulse increase. A branch snaps below me and the creature freezes before it runs into a sprint into the cluttered trees.

I outrun it in a second and pull my arms around its frame crushing it. I dig my extended teeth into its neck, which in turn allowed its blood to rush in a frantic frenzy into my mouth and slither down my sand papered throat. Once I consume it, I immediately feel weird. I feel the blood like acid settle in my stomach and churn through my insides. I heave as a gust of wind threw a scent in my direction. Alice.

I run fast as my body will allow me and again I am drawn towards water. I inhale deeply, recognising the scents around me but now I am sure Alice is close. I strip off my armour, leaving me in my cotton trousers and long-sleeved top. I let down my hair. I walk through the shallow water until I reach a heavy waterfall. The water crashes on me as I walk through it, leading to my hair soon becoming soaked in the fresh water. I followed the tunnel until Alice's scent is fresh. I duck beneath the water and jump into the small cave pool. I swim for a couple of minutes before I reach the surface.

I pull my soaked body from the water and stare at my surroundings. The room is large and carved in a cave in the rock. I immediately catch Alice's scent and run to where she sits in the corner of the dimmed room.

"Isabella you have to leave," Alice replies shocked at my arrival.

I pull her by the arm and start to drag her from the underground lair. It was then I become aware of the presence of three other vampires. Two rush to our sides, a blonde muscular one more determined to reach Alice.

I push my physical shield from my body, protecting Alice and myself. The tall muscular vampire is flung twenty feet in the air and smashes against a rocky wall. The blonde-haired vampire is sent flying into the roof of the cave and soon falls to the ground. He charges at my shield as I hold Alice. He pleads for her but continues to be flung across the room.

"Bella no," Alice cries as she tries to reach the strange blonde haired figure.

I ignore her, intent on protecting my sister. The large dark-haired vampire tries hopelessly to reach us.

It was then; the third vampire emerges from the shadows. His bronze hair and taut jaw were distinct. His teeth are bared, he stalks towards us obviously angry. He is the most beautiful man I have ever seen. The air leaves my chest, my knees weaken.

I fall to the ground with my shield still around Alice and myself. I feel a sickness, the animal blood makes its way up my throat. I heave the animal blood from my veins. I vomit the dark red substance on the ground and lay pathetically on the ground writhing in pain. I feel starved.

I stare up at the bronze haired vampire who stalks toward us. His eyes pierce into my own, his fangs are longer than any I have ever seen.

"Stay back," I warn as I push myself onto my feet. I am unsteady but still holding my shield together.

A crooked smile emerges on his lips but his eyes remain stern-almost chilling.

He walks through the shield with ease and pushes me against the wall with immense force. My back cracks down the middle but soon begins to heal. His arms act like barrier, caging me in his hold.

He is the Original. Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

I breathe in Edward's mouth-watering scent which scorches up through my nose and down into my sand paper-like throat. The scent ruthlessly teases the monster which lurks inside of my body, it urging me to drink the Original's blood. Edward keeps me caged in his iron arm lock, there is no point in running. Today is the doing that I am going to die, I infiltrated his house and broke the calm. There is no way he will let me live. His crimson eyes pierce my onyx ones, never releasing me from his strange hold.

Alice scampers out of my shield, in one fluent motion she is with the blonde-haired vampire who sends daggers my way. If looks could kill. He picks her up, the pain of my shield's deflection shows in his stance but he keeps her in his grasp as he kisses her. I feel sick at the sight. My sister is with a Distinct vampire. Distinct vampires killed my innocent mother and now she shares his love and bed. My body shudders in repulsion. I wish Edward will just hurry up and show some mercy when he kills me. I wipe the vile animal blood from my lips as if it is poison to regain some of my shattered dignity. I wish I never stripped myself of my armour, I want to die a warrior of Arkena, not the sister of the heir to it. I don't want to die as a member of the royal family of the coven, I feel no need for that.

No longer did animal blood churn inside my stomach but the raging fire of hunger returns. I peek a glance at Alice who stands in front of her mate pleading for my life. The blonde restrains her, if she makes it over here, who says what the Original will do. I return my gaze to Edward as the fire rages in my veins, my body feels weak, he does not let me drop through, his arms make sure of that. Those dark crimson orbs bore into my core and try to note every detail about me. Is he trying to break my mental shield? I feel his power trying to push its way through it but he is not winning. A smirk plays on my lips. Sure he broke my physical shield but that is expected, he is the Original. I find it amusing he cannot break my mental shield, I guess he likes to know his victim's thoughts before he disposes of them.

"Your physical shield is strong young one but easily broken," Edward states coldly, taunting my power and ability. His voice is like soft velvet which makes his blood even more enticing. I repress the urge. He is the only one to break my physical shield in nine hundred years. He walked through it with such ease and confidence as if it is not even there.

I move uncomfortably beneath him, noting his bronze hair which is a shamble of delight. It looks like someone just ran their fingers through it in passion. Pull it together Bella! Why are you thinking of such trivial things. I know he can kill me in under a second so I keep my movements slow, I stop breathing and stare straight at him, not that I have much choice. His face is a mere few inches from my own. My wet cotton clothes cling to my skin, barely covering my most intimate parts. I should have worn darker clothes. Water continues to drop in an endless cycle on to the cave ground below me. It breaks the disgusting silence. I can no longer hear Alice's pleads, it is as if my shield sound-proofed us both into my little World. I do not want Alice to see me die, I wish that stupid blonde-haired vampire will take her out of the room.

I grew up with tales of the Original vampire who wiped out entire covens with ease and is prone to brutality. I faintly remember a tale of Edward slaying a female vampire who created an immortal child. The mother watched as the baby's blood splattered across her. Edward left her alive to suffer and mourn the loss of her child.

Edward's jaw grows taut as he inspects me as he continues to cage me in. He is well over six-foot tall and is lean but muscular. His black shirt clings to his frame to show his chiselled body. In the legends, Edward is an ugly monster but he is handsome. His looks will deceive anyone who comes across him.

I again break his penetrating gaze to watch Alice. The blonde holds her in an embrace, as she sobs. Her cheeks are soaked with blood from crying. A pang of guilt rushes through me. I can see they are indeed mates though.

"Leave us," Edward orders to his brothers and Alice. The brothers have to pull Alice but in a quick second we are alone. I am entirely alone with the most powerful vampire in existence, essentially my creator. His eyes remain stern, as he runs his soft fingertips along my cheekbones and then down to my chin. He clenches his fists around my hands as he pulls them above my head and pushes them on to the cave wall.

"What made you think you could take your sister away from my brother?" He asks curiously and smirks at the helpless position I am in. I squirm while his hands touch mine but I cannot move them.

"I came to protect my sister and take her back to Arkena," I state just as coldly as he had. I hold my breath as Edward's mask of emotions abruptly changes. His eyes darken and his grasp becomes tighter.

"Protect her from taking her away from Jasper? If you have not noticed Isabella, they are mates. She feeds on him now," he murmurs angrily, inches away from my lips. I am fully aware his teeth can cut right through my head. I shut my eyes in anguish. I cannot deny he scares me. My body grows cold as if ice replaces my spine and courses through my veins.

The words fling around the insides of my head and make my throat burn. I feel as if I am burning alive. I collapse to my feet much to Edward's surprise. He crouches with a deadly smile plastered on his lips.

"It will be sad to see a beautiful creature like you perish Isabella," Edward responds.

His words terrify me. I growl and extend my teeth. They were sharp and pointed. I was ready to feed on anything in sight. My fangs sit well below my lower lip. I am ready to pounce, he awakes an anger in me.

Edward eyes grow deadly, "Remember who you are dealing with young one," he reminds me with a cold tone.

I growl lowly as the fire inside engulfs me.

Edward laughs crudely knowing the pain I am going through. I bet he has no idea. I bet he has never been hungry or starved of the substance he needs to exist.

I growl and with all my strength, I bite down on his neck allowing his sweet blood to trickle down my throat and extinguish the fire. I ravish his neck and wrap my legs around his waist to keep him in my hold. I run my fingers through his hair and moan as more blood fills my mouth. He is shocked but strangely groans as I continue to drink more of his blood. Once he recovers from the shock of it all he eventually pulls me off his body.

He looks at his wound with disgust and curiosity then at me as his blood rolls down from my lips. He takes a large step back before he meets my bloodthirsty eyes.

"Big mistake," he growls as he pushes me into a far wall. I feel my bones crack against the jagged rock.

He disappears too quickly for me to see. I wipe his blood from my face and quietly lick it from my skin. His blood is the sweetest thing I have ever tasted in my life. I could not see my future without it. What if Edward was my mate? He should have killed me for feeding on him. When I fed from him my world slowed into slow motion and he was the only thing I could think of.

I hear tiny footsteps approach me, I stare up at my sister. Her eyes are wide with shock and Jasper remains close, protective in the shadows.

"Oh Isabella," she cries sympathetically.

Alice walks toward me slowly and I flinch back in disgust.

"Don't come near me," I seethe angrily as I search for the exit.

"Isabella what are you doing?" Alice asks quietly.

"You mated with the original vampire's brother! His kind has hunted our kind for centuries," I rage.

Jasper runs to Alice's side and growls baring his teeth.

"I would never hurt her," Jasper seethes at me.

I look at the pool of water that would lead to my escape with eager eyes.

"I don't care any more. Alice I'm going back to Arkena," I growl. The truth is, I do care but I am too hurt and confused to show it. I know she is safe for now.

I push my body into the air and find myself in the cold water. I faintly hear Alice call me but I put up my mental and physical shield.

I float to the surface one last time, "You have started a war," I mutter before I allow myself to sink to the bottom of the pool.

I knew even with the guard I will not be able to kill Jasper or the other brother. Of course the Original will save his brothers. I continue to swim until I reach the surface of the water and pull myself to the edge. I sit under the waterfall in silence. I feel Edward's blood reign havoc in my veins and I oddly become dizzy. I stand to my feet, my vision clouds before I collapse to the grass below me.

* * *

**A/N- This is my first completed story on my old account MisunderstoodBeauty10. Fan fiction deleted it so I got my friend to keep it on her account UnknownBeauty1. I got her to delete the story from hers as soon as I started uploading the story on my account here. So the finished story is not on fan fiction and will only be on this account-NotAMorningGirl**

**I will not be changing any of the story line to people who have read before. I am simply editing the tense I write in. **

**Not a lot of people liked my ending but this is a 15 chapter story which is just a short little quickie.**

**I will upload DAILY.**


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

I pry my eyes open and will myself to regain consciousness. Vampires do not faint, even Draíochta don't and we are among uncommon occurrences as we can cry. We are special but none of our kind faint, it is a weakness which can make you lose your life or end your existence. From what I can gather, I am face down. The fresh grass that I lay my water-soaked body on is surprisingly soft with a refreshing scent. I do not need to breathe but it is a habit I participate in. My breathing is currently laboured, coming out as harsh rasps from my throat. I waste no time and push myself from the Earth and jump into a nearby tree. I drink in my surroundings noticing I am not far from the secret entrance of the Original's lair. A familiar scent sweeps past me, I turn in its direction.

Standing below the tree I sit in, is Alice without her mate Jasper. I am surprised she is alone, perhaps she has changed her mind and decided to come home to Arkena.

"Isabella I am so happy you are awake. My vision showed you collapsing but it didn't show you wakening up," Alice cries out, launching herself on a nearby branch and hugging me. I welcome the embrace, I miss the sense of love and security Alice brings with her. She seems happy but it kills me inside knowing it is with a Distinct vampire.

I pull back and jump to the grass below, knowing Alice is not a threat. I am pleasantly surprised that I cannot smell Jasper anywhere near us. Would he really let her go alone?

"What happened to me?" I ask, the confusion is evident in my voice as Alice joins me on the grass. I still look around waiting for Jasper or the other brother to come out of nowhere and hurt me for feeding on the Original. I fed on him! How stupid can I be?

Alice approaches me slowly, her steps are hesitant but apart from that she looks calm and like her usual self.

"From what I understand, your body is overwhelmed by the blood of Edward. As he is the Original, he has the purest blood on the planet. All of our blood is mixed with humans as our ancestors were turned by vampires but were humans first. So the blood you drank is simply pure, intoxicating and nothing compares to it in this World," Alice explains whilst staring right at me. She seems worried for me with this potent blood in my system but honestly, I have never felt stronger. I feel strong, almost unbeatable.

I think for some brief and silent moments before I reply to my older sister.

"I know I shouldn't have bit him. I haven't fed in nearly three days and I was losing it. I was overwhelmed by my thirst, it made me lose control," I trail off. I still smell no sign of her mate. This is unusual, mates find it hard to be separated and males are fiercely protective.

"Are you sure it was just thirst?" Alice asks me as she touches my shoulder in reassurance.

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously, I bite my lip and find it still drenched with the taste of Edward's blood. I suppress a moan. It tastes incredibly sweet.

"His blood was the most wonderful thing you have ever tasted?" Alice states quiet and low, as I face her and stare into her clear violet-coloured eyes. She has fed recently.

"How did you know?" I murmur, holding my breath. I hope she is not suggesting what I think she is.

"Jasper's blood is the same for me," Alice states as she loses herself in her mind, presumably thinking of her mate.

"He is not my mate!" I growl out, flinging myself back from Alice. My anger is out of control, my muscles feel stronger than ever. I cannot take the chance of hurting Alice.

"We both know Edward briefly had one mate and she died within a century. That was a millennium ago. He has been alone ever since. You could be his mate," Alice shouts to me, almost pleading to me to think rationally.

No he is not my mate. His mate died and he cannot mate again…right? Draíochta and Distinct vampires mate once in their existence and if their mates die, they eventually die from pain and starvation. This is not obviously true with the Original vampire otherwise he would have died a thousand years ago. I would not let Alice trick me into this. She wants me to stay with her and not return to Arkena.

"Are you forgetting that Distinct vampires and even the Original have hunted our kind in to near extinction? They killed our mother!" I roar across the clearing, my fangs make an appearance, my body coils ready to fight.

Jasper appears in a flash to Alice's side before crouching in an attacking stance in front of her.

"Jasper will never harm me and near will you Bella" Alice states clearly upset about the situation. She is in the middle. I am her own sister, her flesh and blood and I do not trust her mate. Jasper seems to feel Alice's pain, shoots me a glare and returns to her side. He gathers her hand in his and kisses their united hands. I instantly regret my behaviour but still feel angry. I lose my stance and stand up straight, my fangs retract back into my gum and I feel like myself again.

Draíochta vampires are outcasts of the World, our numbers are tiny compared to the Distinct vampires. However, now that Alice is not returning, they are my people and I must return to them. I have to return to Arkena, the council, my father and the rest of the guard are probably worried sick.

I step forward, holding back the tears that threaten to fall. A single one finds its escape and stains my cheek in blood.

"Come back home with me, I need you," I plead as I fill the gap and reach for Alice's hand. Jasper growls so I step back, not out of fear but out of respect for Alice.

She flinches at my words, obviously torn between Jasper and I. She steps back and I realise she has made her decision.

"Isabella why can't you understand I am with Jasper. He is my mate. I can't go back to Arkena," she sighs, her voice wavers with each word.

Each word stabs my heart with sadness. A bought of sadness flushes through my body. My heart tells me to be happy for Alice that she has finally found her mate and to let her go on with her life. My mind tells me she is in danger in this unknown World which is full of Distinct vampires and most importantly Edward.

"I am going back to Arkena, now that you have decided to stay, I am heir to the coven. I doubt I will see you again sister," I state out cool and calm. Inside I am killing but I cannot let Jasper see me like that. I want Alice to think I hate her so she will let me go and get on with her life.

I don't look at her, I just stare at the ground beneath my feet.

"Are you just going to ignore what happened with Edward then?" Alice asks irritated. I have never seen her this way.

"Nothing happened. I am a vampire, I feed off other vampires to live and nothing else. I am returning to Arkena, my home and never returning to the outside World," I say quickly. I need to get out of here soon or I will break.

"How will you feed? Arkena is no longer my home sister," Alice speaks softly. She is right, I will need to find an unmated male who is a relative to me. Perhaps a distant cousin. My father has the records and I am certain he will let me break the tradition of sibling feeding. I have no mate in Arkena.

"Our cousin Garrett will do. He has no mate and is in our family bloodline. Father will allow this exception," I state coldly.

"Stay," Alice begs.

I look at her one last time before I take off running. I hear Jasper restrain Alice again. I put up my mental and physical shield as I run just in case someone comes after me. Sobs escape me as I run, blood clouding my vision but I continue my journey. I need to inform the council and most importantly my father about Alice. He has the right to know that his heir, his eldest daughter is mated to the brother of the Original. My body is overwhelmed, I feel as if my dead cold heart is breaking. A dull pain radiates throughout my body. I had to leave Alice with Jasper, she can only feed from him now. Even if she did come back, her body will reject any blood apart from Jasper's.

I push my body to the limit, relishing in this new found strength and speed. It must be Edward's pure blood giving me these new abilities. It will probably wear off as soon as his blood dulls in my system. The journey takes barely anytime at all. Before I was weak with lack of blood so much slower.

I reach the outskirts of Arkena in under an hour. I notice for the first time in my existence, I feel strangely full and not thirsty. The feeling is bliss. Edward's blood courses through my veins and for some reason I feel connected to him. I cannot wait for it to wear off so he loses that control over me.

I open the hidden and heavily bolted door of Arkena. I lock it tight once I am inside the darkness of Arkena. Relief washes through me. Not much vampires, especially Draíochta vampires can say they attacked the Original and live to see another day. As my scent lingers throughout the many tunnels of Arkena, I find myself with a group of followers, tailing me in the tunnels. I bet they are curious. I eventually reach the man hall where most of the vampires of our coven have gathered since my return. I kneel before my father and the council and bow my head.

"My dear Isabella please tell me news," my father Carlisle pleads as he motions for me to stand.

I stand fluently and straight. I stare at the council members as I walk toward them. In a moment of affection, rare in public, I embrace my father. He holds me for a minute or so, whispering prayers and thank yous into my ear. He thanks the Gods that he at least has one daughter returned to him.

I pull back, walk down the steps of the throne stage and stand at my original place.

"My sister, your apparent heir and daughter has mated with the Original's brother Jasper. I have seen their mate bond with my own eyes. I can confirm that he is a powerful Distinct vampire but has not harmed her," I state to my father, the council and my fellow Draíochta vampires.

An eruption of profanities, shouts and hurried whispers fill the hall.

"This cannot be," my father Carlisle whispers dumbfounded as he sinks in his seat. His trusted council member Aro's face twists in repulsion.

The council members gasp also. This is the first time in history that a Draíochta vampire has mated with a Distinct vampire. Their shock soon to hatred and disgust. There are whispers of a war.

"I have seen it with my own eyes and I had no choice but to leave Alice there with her mate Jasper," I state to the council and the crowd of vampires that crammed into the main hall.

"We can't let this be," Aro, a council member splutters in anger. His eyes grow dark with anger.

My father turns his face emotionless, "We have no choice Aro. She will die without him."

"I would rather see her dead than with a monster who has hunted our kind to near extinction," Aro hisses in his defence.

I can no longer bear the whispers, talks of war and now the heated council members arguing.

"I need to return to my chambers," I whisper, pushing my way through the crowd.

A sense of curiosity pangs at me so I make my way to the historians room. From ground to roof, it is filled with books and scrolls about the history of vampires. I know I will find what I am looking for in here. I sneak in, happy that the resident historian is in the main hall. I search the shelves and many scrolls before I find a book on the Original vampire, Edward.

I clutch the tattered old book to my chest, and make my escape out of the room. I keep my head down as I walk through the intrinsic tunnels, making sure not to draw attention to myself. I finally reach my chambers and run in, locking the door behind me. I place the book on my bed before I strip off my wet clothes.

I step into the would-be shower and wash my hair. We do not sweat but that doesn't stop me lathering myself in natural soaps. Once I am satisfied I am clean, I walk out of the shower and pull on some tight-fitting clothes. The bottom of me is covered in black bottoms, made of denim fabrics, that the scavenger team of Arkena took back from their last supply run to a city a hundred miles from here. The top of me is covered with a tight navy blue top with long sleeves. I rummage in my drawers until I find my necklace. It has our symbol of sea waves hitting a cave on it with my father's initials on it. It shows I am from Arkena and proud of it.

I sit on the bed, the book enticing me to open it. The pages are golden with age and it is made up of different sets of handwriting and sketches. I turn the pages carefully and reach a page with a portrait of Edward and his first mate Marie. I gasp at her appearance, she looks exactly like me, right down to height, hair colour and facial features. I trace the lines of her face with one hand whilst I drag the other on my face. How can I look exactly like her? I am Isabella of Arkena not this Marie. Marie is dead.

I eagerly read the chapter about Edward and Marie. She perished during a war with Draíochta vampires a century before I was born. They were only together for a century, a small amount of time to my kind. It seems Edward changed drastically after her death, feeding on countless numbers of humans, earning his blood thirsty reputation. His personality is also noted to have changed from kind, understanding and patient to what can only be described as monster-like. When Marie died, she took a part of him too.

I fling the book under my bed and sit in the corner of my room. I sit there in silence for hours, relaying my encounter with Edward in my head. I remember him saying I am beautiful and he did not resist me drinking his blood. He could have stopped me but he chose not to. Was I his new mate? Did I feel this full and strong because I found my mate?

My thoughts are soon interrupted by screams and snarls from vampires of my coven. I do not hesitate in running as fast as I can to the main hall, the source of most screams. I am short and cannot see much through the crowds in the room.

"What is happening?" I shout loudly above the screams.

"Alice has led her mate and the Original vampire into Arkena," a tall vampire states as he pushes through the crowds.

Anger flies through my body. How dare Alice lead them here?! Vampires run from the hall, I find myself being pushed around but that doesn't stop me from running to the middle of the hall. I catch a glimpse of Alice standing with Jasper and Edward in front of the council who sit in their seats, grim expressions evident.

I growl out and pounce on Alice letting my anger get the better of me. I grab her by the throat into a stony wall. How could she betray her people like this? They will all be killed! I fling her into the opposite wall.

I rush to her body, Jasper attempts to attack but I put my physical shield up. He collides with a thunderous sound, sending him flying across the room. My anger begins to flare more.

"How could you do this Alice?!" I snarl, grabbing her throat and squeezing tight. Her neck begins to crack, soon her head will be off of her shoulders. It will not kill her but takes hours of careful work and venom to attach the head to the body.

"Please," Alice chokes out. Her eyes animate so much pain. I snarl but fling her out of my shield into the wall by Jasper. He growls at me but Edward stops him from moving. He would not get through my shield anyway.

My chest heaves in and out as I turn my anger toward Edward. He faces me, a small smile plays on his lips. With my new-found strength, I run towards him and slap him as hard as I can. His face remains expressionless as he touches his cheek where my hand touched. His crimson eyes grow dark and he fills the gap between us. I take several steps backwards and find myself against a wall.

In under a second, he stands before me. His face remains emotionless as he stares me down.

"Leave," I plead, touching his hand which cages me against the wall. A buzz of electricity flies between us.

"Isabella I can't do that," Edward growls as he grabs my waist and holds me close to his body. I try fight but within a second, I am flung over his shoulder. He takes off out of Arkena at a sickening pace, his grip on me never faltering. Alice and Jasper follow behind us as I continue to struggle.

"Let me go," I beg loudly as I find myself in the unfamiliar World again.

Edward stops abruptly and pushes me into a nearby tree. His eyes are as dark as night as he closes the space between us. His fangs descend and then he bites me.

* * *

**Thanks for the support with my reupload of this. It takes a while to edit as I changing the tense but it is worth it to see my reviewers happy. So I treated you to a long one. **


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

A gasp escapes me as Edward's sharp and skilful teeth sink into the nape of my neck. My blood fills his mouth, he greedily drinks like I did before. The feeling is indescribable, never in my life have I had someone bite me and now here is the Original doing just that. It is not pain I feel, it is pleasure, and lots of it. I groan near his ear, his grip on me tightens in response, lifting me from the ground. I lock my legs around his waist, to seal him in. I never want this feeling to end. Confidence soars through me, I grind against him while I run my fingertips through his hair, I tug at it as he keeps drinking from me. It is softer than I expected. My own fangs drop from my gum as the pleasure continues to wreak havoc. Where is my dignity and self-respect? I am wrapped around the most powerful vampire on Earth practically giving myself to him. I let my instincts take over to suppress my feelings of guilt.

Another moan escapes me as sensual vibrations surge through my body as Edward runs his arms up my back. My cold dead heart would have pumped rapid if I were alive. I have no idea how much time passes but eventually he stops drinking from me. He licks my wound and drops me on my feet, the connection is gone and again I am the scared young vampire standing across from the oldest one in existence. We stand awkwardly staring at each other, his gaze is as penetrating and powerful as always. He tries to tug his way into my mind but my mental shield doesn't budge, I don't let it. I cannot read the facial expressions or emotions which pass across Edward's face. They change too fast but he shows signs of disgust and lust but most of all he looks lost.

I come to the conclusion that he is thinking about his first mate Marie. I know the Original can survive without a mate but with one, he becomes even more powerful, if that is even possible. My blood will make him stronger, like his blood makes me. I sympathise with him, at least if a Distinct or Draíochta vampire dies, their mate will probably die from their broken bond or in Draíochta's cases, starvation. My father only survived because my mother Esme's sister, offered to feed him. She never mated so they became feeding partners, with Esme's blood in my Aunt Elizabeth's system, it is enough to sustain my father. I bet Edward suffers every day without Marie and now he finds himself stuck with someone he resents. He could let me die by not feeding me but I knew from our feeding session, he needs my blood. He is already showing signs of his new-found power.

The dangerous and sickening silence lingers between us as I fix my ruffled clothing and messy hair. I bite my lip until Edward breaks the silence.

"You cannot return to Arkena for obvious reasons. You will return to my house and reside with me and my family now," Edward says stern and tense.

He isn't in the mood to argue, his face shows that. I want to open my proud mouth and fight him and return home. I don't. I shut my mouth and glare at him but stay silent. I know I have to go. Edward is capable of violence and I know I should not direct my anger towards him. I nod to him. He starts to walk back to his house, I follow him but keep my distance. We reach it in no time at all but it is not the cave and waterfall entrance I expect. It is actually a mansion, the end half is the cave I saw. I must have went through the back entrance. Great I got wet for no reason at all.

Alice stands at the door, I can tell from the hurt plastered across her face that she is ashamed of revealing the location of Arkena. That doesn't stop the betrayal and hurt I feel. Now Edward knows where it is, he can do whatever he wants. He can wipe out my kind, my father and people. Edward runs past us without a word, opening the door in a swift movement then disappearing into the house. I sigh.

I stand across from my sister leaning against the wall of the house.

"You probably hate me for leading them to Arkena. I had no choice Bella, you are Edward's mate and you will die without him," Alice whispers.

I cannot stay mad at her, I grab her into a tight hug and nestle my head into her shoulder. It brings great relief and releases the tension from my body.

"As long as no harm comes to our coven I forgive you," I murmur honestly into her ear. I can feel her lighten up.

I do not know how long we stand there in a comfortable silence but I notice day turn into night. Jasper grows restless so I pull back from our hug. I look at him and a small smile greets me in return.

We walk side by side into the house, Jasper clings to Alice's hand but her attention is solely on me. I like it, knowing she can split her time between her mate and sister. It means I will not lose her entirely.

"Isabella I do not want any hard feelings between us," Jasper states honestly as he averts his attention from Alice.

I looked into his crimson coloured eyes, which now have a tint of purple, a sign that he feeds from Alice.

I extend my hand, "As long as you do not harm my sister or any Draíochta vampires I have no grudge against you," I say firmly. Whether I like it or not, he is my brother now.

He shakes my hand with a firm but welcoming grasp in response to me and speaks seriously, "I love Alice and will not harm her Isabella. Take my word."

I nod believing him and take in my surroundings. I do not hide the bleakness I feel when staring at this place. It is so dark and depressing for a house. There is no hints of colour and each room is decorated in the same dark manner. Alice must feel like scheming her way through Jasper to decorate it properly, she always loved interior design, even in a cave like setting of Arkena. I wander around the house for a few hours, it is simply massive. I go from the house section into the cave section and explore all the nooks and crannies

Reality sinks in and I realise I will spend the rest of my existence with a cold and powerful vampire, the most powerful in the World. I can tell he detests me and will make my life hard. I grow bored and follow Edward's unique sweet scent which leads me to a large wooden door. I breathe in, mentally preparing myself for him and then knock quietly. He will hear it anyway, no need to knock loud.

"Enter," Edward calls out from behind the door.

I open the door and walk slowly into the room. It is like the rest of the house, decorated in dark colours and minimum furnishings. It is large and a huge bed sits in the corner of the room. Lavish fabrics of red and black coat its mattress, it entices me. My mood is soon broken by the large and striking portrait of Edward and Marie above the bed. Edward stares at me wordlessly then to the portrait. I feel like I am two feet tall being compared to his first mate. I didn't ask to be here. I didn't ask to be the mate of the Original!

He does not say a word to me. I stand out like a sore thumb, so decide to interrupt him.

I bit my lip nervously, "I was just wondering where I would be staying whilst I am here," I spoke quietly in hope of not making him mad.

I hope my living quarters are a bit more cheery.

"In here," Edward replies emotionless as he continues to stare at the portrait of Marie.

"You loved her," I state as I stood in the middle of the room.

"Do not speak about Marie in my presence," Edward mutters as he turned toward me.

"Do you think I want to be here? Stuck in this depressing house with an emotionless monster that intimidates me and is just using me for my blood?" I seethe angrily.

I instantly regret my cruel but true words that escape my lips. Edward's jaw becomes taut and his teeth extend. His eyes grow darker as he stalks toward me slowly.

"You need me just as I need you Isabella," Edward mutters as he closes the gap between us.

I was about to protest before he put a finger over my lip and stares intently at my face.

"Marie," he murmurs quietly as stare into my eyes.

"Edward I am not her," I whisper, squirming beneath his intimidating frame.

"You must be. You have come back to me after all these years," Edward whispers back as he pushes my hair back in a bun the way it was in the portrait of Marie.

I shake my head terrified by his touch. Electricity pulses through me as visions of a kinder and caring Edward flood my mind. I squeeze my eyes shut as the memories overwhelm my system. Edward standing next to I but I am dressed differently in clothes from the past.

I fall to my knees and stare up at Edward, "I am Isabella," I reassure myself firmly.

Edward cannot accept the truth and runs to the other side of the room. His eyes stay on me and they even look concerned for me.

"There is bathing facilities in the next room and a closet of clothes for you," he mutters as he takes off his shirt and lies on the bed. Still he stares at his first mate Marie. I can't help the attraction I feel toward him. His body is long, toned with defined muscles in his abdomen, chest and arms.

I leave the room into the bathroom and take a shower. The scorching water does nothing for my cold skin so I come out and change into some shorts and a long-sleeved top. My hair is wet and clinging to my skin so I tie it into a bun. I stare at my reflection intently,

"I am Isabella," I whisper to myself.

Memories flood my vision again and I grip the sides of the table. Edward smiling as he puts a ring onto my finger. Edward making love to me in an old-fashioned castle. What is happening to me?

I stumble clumsily into the bedroom and walk toward the bed.

"I can rest in another room," I pipe up quietly before Edward's eyes snap open.

"You rest with me," He orders as I perch myself on the other side of the bed.

I stare at him from the corner of my eye. Never did I think I would be sat in the same bed as the original vampire.

"What are your powers?" I ask innocently.

He remains silent.

"My favourite power is mind reading," he murmurs breaking the silence.

I pretend to let shock riddle through me and let my eyes widen. I know he can read minds as he has tried so many times to read mine. Even now he nudges against my mental shield in an attempt to read my thoughts.

"Can you read my mind?" I ask slyly.

Edward seems genuinely disappointed, "I cannot seem to break your mental shield only your physical shield."

A little giggle escapes me. Another memory floods my vision.

_"Marie put down your shield," Edward begs as he stares lovingly into her eyes._

_"Oh love no! I would not want you to hear about my ramblings about your beauty," Marie replies as she kisses Edward._

I sit in confusion, "Marie had a mental shield too that you could not break," I whisper.

Edward sits up abruptly and holds my face in his, "How did you know that?" He asks in disbelief.

I do not have the time to answer. The doors of Edward's chamber fly open, a guard of Draíochta vampires run in followed by my father. I noticed he picked the bravest men we have.

"Isabella we are here to take you home" my father growls out, ready to attack.

**Sorry for the delay. Editing took longer than usual because of an annoying migraine. **


End file.
